fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Powder Kegger (Prestige Class)
Branded as Heretics by the Healing Church, the Powder Keggers are responsible for the more explosive weapons that the Hunter’s of Yharnam wield. The smell of black powder and the sizzling heat of the flames often comes with the crack of thunder while these Hunter’s walk the old streets of yore. Alignment: The Powder Kegger may be of any non-lawful alignment due to their almost obsessive fascination with the sheer power of black powder. Requirements: * Base Attack Bonus:+5 * Skills: Craft (Alchemy) 5 Ranks * Special: Proficiency in all firearms, Grit Class Feature Class Skills:'''Escape Artist (Dex), Acrobatics (Dex), Disable Device (Dex), Craft (Alchemy) (Int), Craft (Firearms) (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Perception (Wis) '''Skill points per level: 4+ Int mod HD: d10 Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency The Powder Kegger gains proficiency in the Boom Hammer, Rifle Spear, Whirligig Saw and Stake Driver Way of the Heretic While the Powder Kegger may be branded a heretic, he still follow the way of the Hunter. At 1st level, he gains Old Hunter’s Style as a bonus feat. At 3rd level, he gains Old Hunter’s Strike as a bonus feat. At 5th level, he gains Old Hunter’s Rend as a bonus feat. A Powder Kegger does not need to have the prerequisites listed in order to receive these feats, but must select the same weapon with each feat. Firestarter The Powder Kegger gains the ability to light foes on fire when striking them with either Hunter weapons or firearms. When struck by either a weapon in the hunter group or a firearm wielded by a Powder Kegger, the creature struck is set on fire due to the residual black powder on the weapon. The target is set on fire, but this otherwise functions as the burn universal monster ability, dealing 1d6 fire damage, with a DC of 10 + the Powder Kegger's level + the modifier he uses to determine his Grit pool. These are considered magical flames for the purposes of spell effects. At 4th level this damage increases to 1d8, then 1d10 at 6th, and 1d12 at 8th. Evasion At 4th level, a Powder Kegger gains evasion as per the rogue ability of the same name. Uncanny Dodge At 6th level, a Powder Kegger gains uncanny dodge as per the rogue ability of the same name. Workshop Heresy The Powder Kegger fully embraces his craft. At 7th level, he gains Craft Magic Arms and Armor as a bonus feat, ignoring all prerequisites for the feat. Due to the strange nature of their crafting process he can mimic the magic of other casters, using Craft (alchemy) or Craft (weaponry) in place of Spellcraft (Int), and treating his ranks in this skill as his effective caster level. In addition, he also gains a bonus equal to his Powder Kegger level on Craft (alchemy) and Craft (weaponry) checks. [Fiend's Reach Note: To craft an item with a spell requirement, you must have the spell on your spell list. Characters with this ability, must select a spell list that they emulate for the purposes of crafting magic items.] Improved Evasion At 8th level, a Powder Kegger gains improved evasion as per the monk ability of the same name. Fire of the Hunt As the Powder Kegger’s experimentation grows more rampant and reckless, he discover how to fire off an especially powerful shot as a standard action at 9th level. The creature struck immediately is set on fire and takes firestarter burn damage. Creatures adjacent to the initial target must make a Reflex save or also catch fire, as per the firestarter class feature. This shot deals 150% damage to swarms. A Powder Kegger also gains an additional +2 onto attack and damage rolls when attacking any creature on fire (by this ability, firestarter, or any external source). Pyromaniac At 10th level, a Powder Kegger gives into the call of the flames and feels the urge to light the streets ablaze as an answer to the Beast plague. The damage from Firestarter increases to 2d8 fire damage per turn and lowers any fire resistance the creature may have by 5 for each consecutive round this fire burns (this cannot reduce a creature's fire resistance below 0). After this fire is put out, the creature regains all fire resistance stripped by this ability. The Powder Kegger also gains immunity to fire damage. Category:Yharnam Update Category:Class